


Radio America

by SGRDXOXO



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Apple Pie Life (Supernatural), Djinni & Genies, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, F/M, M/M, Secret Crush, Wet Dream
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGRDXOXO/pseuds/SGRDXOXO
Summary: 在impala上Sam Winchester做了一个梦，这个梦很长，而无论是在梦境内还是梦境外，Dean Winchester都在他的身边。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Radio America

Sam Winchester无数次想要亲吻自己的哥哥。  
他的哥哥曾经吻过他那么多次，在他们还小的时候，小到他还吵着闹着要Dean给他讲睡前故事的时候。Dean每天晚上睡前都会坐在他身边，学着父亲的样子摆出一副严肃的面孔，ok Sammy，他说话的时候拉长语调，想要试图让自己显得成熟，现在该给你讲故事了。  
其实Dean没有多么了解童话故事，鬼故事倒是知道不少。但是他还是会给sam讲那些以从此好人幸福快乐地生活为结尾的故事，然后给他一个吻，该睡觉了，Sammy。  
Sam想念那些吻，但他又不只想要那些吻，他甚至想要更多，但是他没法告诉Dean那些东西，他只能眼巴巴地期待Dean亲亲他的额头，他就心满意足了。  
但是Dean——Dean不知道什么时候突然不再亲吻他的额头，以及他的任何地方。Dean说你长大了，Sammy，大孩子不需要亲吻——多么残酷。  
多么残酷，他想，当Dean一边开车一边跟他讲话的时候他这么想:多么残酷。  
他身上都是血，他们已经干掉了，变成了黑色或者是褐色的，成片成片的固状物。血层比较厚的地方甚至在他们经过的路灯下闪着白刺刺的光。他低头端详自己衣服上的血，想要把他们搓下来，而不去看右边的车窗或者是左边的Dean——Dean。Sam说出这个名字的方式永远像是在叹息。  
你梦见了什么?——Dean，Dean在这个时候问他，你梦见了什么，Sammy?在灯神的幻境里。  
Sam的手放开了他那被毁掉的白色T恤的衣角，把他们举起来端详，干掉的血现在像是红色的灰尘一样黏着在了他的手上，成了他皮肤的一部分。  
他在想这个问题该怎么回答。  
几小时前，在灯神的幻境里，他没有察觉到自己的生命正在流失。恰恰相反，他感到自己突然能够呼吸。  
那个灯神找到了他，灯神的皮肤是莹莹的蓝色，那也是他昏迷以前见到最后的颜色。等他再睁开眼，他看到的是一片白色，那篇白色从左边滑到右边，又从上面跨到下面，仿佛没有尽头。  
他坐起来，温暖的光和淡淡的洗衣粉味笼罩了他，他听到有人叫他，Sammy，于是他向右侧看去。  
躺在他身边的是Dean。

Dean Winchester把Sam Winchester救出来的时候感到自己的心脏几乎就要停跳。  
万幸的是sam没有事情，而那个灯神就不会这么好运了，Dean宰了那个家伙，血溅了一地，他确信其中有一些飞到了自己的身上。  
Dean握着方向盘，强迫自己将注意力集中在开车上。副驾驶位上的Sam一言不发，低着头玩自己的衣服。  
Dean想到自己上次遭遇灯神的经历，说实话那可算不上一个美梦，有时候他都在怀疑灯神到底是不是会让人梦见自己最想要的生活。那个梦更像是个惊悚片，又像是一把尖利的刀，缓慢地刺进他的胸膛将他谋杀。  
Sammy，他问，余光落在他的弟弟身上，在灯神的幻境里，你梦见了什么？  
在灯神的幻境里，你梦见了什么?  
在我们过的这种疲于奔命的生活以外，你想要什么?  
Sam放过了他的T恤，过了一会又看向Dean，他的目光几乎将Dean烧出个洞来。  
Sam说:我梦见了Jess。  
当然他会梦见Jess，为什么他不会梦见Jess?他应该梦见Jess的，因为那才是他想要的，Jess，还有一张毕业文凭，一个律师资格证，一份体面的工作，一套整洁的，不会被血毁掉的西装，一座需要让他还房贷的屋子，一条狗——或许两条——还有几个活蹦乱跳着要上房揭瓦的小孩。  
正常人谁不想要那样的生活?正常人谁会想要跟Dean Winchester日夜相伴，像一纸无力的帆船在海上飘零，丝毫不知自己何时会触礁、沉没。  
那才应该是Sam Winchester的生活，如果他，Dean Winchester，没有因为自己找不到老爸就一路开到斯坦福去找自己的弟弟请求后者的帮助。  
他需要一些酒精。他握紧了方向盘。  
他感到痛，这种痛不是物理意义上的，但是依然让他感到五内俱焚。  
而他清楚地知道这一切都要怪他自己——Sam是无罪的。但是他不一样。Dean不一样。Dean知道自己心里有什么肮脏的小秘密，Dean知道自己每天晚上在逃避什么。  
他在逃避他的弟弟，逃避自己对Sam Winchester的，畸形的感情。  
他不再亲吻Sam Winchester，他逃得远远的。  
他知道自己不能奢求Sam也爱他，毕竟他只是一个硬要拽着Sam猎魔的大哥，他有时候甚至确信Sam恨他。如果Sam真的恨他，他甚至会感到有些如释重负，他甚至希望sam在他睡觉的时候把他掐死在被褥中间。  
但是Sam没有，更糟糕的是Sam走了，离开了他，好像他们从来没有认识过一样,而Dean宁可Sam恨他。  
那天晚上Dean跑到斯坦福边上去看Sam，他喝多了酒，走去的路上跌跌撞撞的险些一脚栽进阴沟里死掉。  
那天晚上他在Sam的屋子变上远远地看见Sam，Sam看起来拔高了不少，面庞也瘦了一些，但是那让他显得更成熟了。在Sam身边走着那个女孩——一年后他会知道那个女孩的名字叫Jessica——那个如此漂亮又如此正常的女孩，她像是所有美梦的集合，所有他无法触及的生活的代表。  
于是Dean离开了。

Sam回答:我梦见了Jess。  
而他的哥哥沉默了。他的哥哥平时伶牙俐齿的，但是有的时候却笨拙得像个口吃。  
他感觉到了Dean的尴尬，为此他感到莫名的得意。  
然后他又想到Jessica，金色的Jessica，美丽的Jessica，对黑夜里的秘密浑然不知的Jessica，被恶魔残忍谋杀的Jessica。  
他还在斯坦福的时候，Jessica还活着的时候，他们会躺在公寓的床上一起读诗——或者说，Jessica读诗，他听着。Jessica给他的感觉像是一阵大风，她的金发和绿眼睛又让他联想到夏天阳光下的草坪，想到他曾经如此享受的，在夏天的草坪上度过的时光，在那些时候他会跟Dean分享一个冰淇淋，金色头发的Dean,绿眼睛的Dean,冰淇淋融化了滴得到处都是，而Dean会以“不能浪费食物”为由把它们全部舔掉。在他许多的梦里也有那个场景。  
Jessica给他读诗，读阿尔蒂尔·兰波，我梦见绿的夜，在眩目的白雪中，一个吻缓缓地涨上大海的眼睛，他的思绪跟着她的声音游弋，他想到绿的夜，绿的夜让他喉咙发紧。他会跟Jessica说她像风，Jessica突然就开始跟他分析自己是风象星座，而他是土象，什么的什么的。她说其实风和土并不相容——他们的恋爱也确实不是那么一帆风顺——但是她捧着他的脸说这没有关系，这一切都没有关系，因为他们相爱，这才是最重要的，是宇宙的终极意义。就连这种时候都会让他想到Dean，Dean也会这样告诉他，也会这样捧着他的脸，认真地跟他说一切都没有关系。  
而在他的梦里，那个雪白的，散发着洗衣粉和苹果馅饼香气的Dean也是这样说的，在他亲吻Sam的前一秒。他的姿态如此纯洁，好像他还是很久很久以前那个给弟弟讲故事的小男孩。  
他和Dean在梦境里做爱。Dean毫不顾忌地发出叫声，由着Sam把他揉捏成各种形状，然后喊他小变态、控制狂之类的称呼。  
Sam一边继续操他一边抗议，这不公平，他说，你明明也喜欢。  
Dean看着他说是啊，所以我也是变态，我们非常适合操在一起直到一起死掉。Dean说这句话的时候笑了，露出一点点虎牙。  
Sam感到自己的心几乎要被Dean扎了个对穿。  
Sam如此想要爱Dean，他确实如此爱Dean，爱得想要将自己跟Dean一起埋进一片废墟，血肉模糊地黏连在一起，分不清这一块是谁的皮肤组织那一块又是谁的内脏碎片。  
但是他不能这样爱Dean，圣经这样跟他说，他自己这样跟他说。  
于是他一次次看着Dean站起来，走向吧台边的某个女人，那些女人的面目在他眼里都是模糊的，整个酒吧都是模糊的，像是笼罩在一片雾里，但是Dean不是，Dean是发光的，Dean是大雾里唯一清晰的东西，是海上的灯塔，是他的灯塔。  
他看着Dean跟别人调情和亲热，偶尔还会撞见Dean跟别人做爱，然后他一次次离开这个该死的犯罪现场，独自等待第二天ean打开他们的房门的那个瞬间。  
他将一直、一直、一直等待。  
Sam Winchester今天已经睡了很久，但是他太累、太累了，他靠在椅背上，impala的灯光白晃晃地照着漆黑的柏油路面。  
他缓缓地闭上了眼睛。  
他做了一个梦，梦里有白得像奶油的墙壁，有夏天的草坪，有草莓酱、薄煎饼和热牛奶，有绚烂的白天和安全、宁静的夜晚。  
而无论是在梦境内，还是梦境外，Dean Winchester都在他的身边。

Fin.


End file.
